Harry&Draco Lovely Chocolate
by Petra-Leni
Summary: Une Saint-Valentin enneigée à Poudlard. Un Draco solitaire et un Harry timide x  Petit O.S. tout simple, sans prétention aucune.


Draco & Harry : LOVELY CHOCOLATE

Le temps clair, la brise absente. En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, fête de l'amour, rêve de tous les cœurs amoureux, les cieux étaient bien purs et l'ambiance d'un calme serein. Les professeurs savouraient le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, en compagnie des quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas décidé d'aller fêter leur couple - ou leur célibat - à Pré-au-Lard ; des guirlandes roses trainaient ici et là, des petits battants en fourrure rouge étaient accrochés aux immenses murs de la pièce. Quelque effluve enivrait l'atmosphère, donnant un petit quelque chose attrayant et chaleureux au château enneigé de Poudlard. Le parc de l'école de sorcellerie était sobrement vêtu d'un manteau immaculé, des milliers de flocons décorés les arbres stoïques, comme s'ils eurent voulu les enlacer affectueusement.

Un petit vent frappa la quiétude matinale, quelques pétales blancs s'échappèrent, se retirant de l'étreinte des bois humides. Les branches esquissèrent un mouvement lent et incontrôlable, comme pour rattraper leurs amoures perdues, vainement. C'était ainsi que Harry voyait les sentiments : insaisissables ainsi qu'il voyait la vie : éphémère. Ces gens qui aujourd'hui nous aiment, demain nous quittent. C'était irréfutable, et à cette idée son pulsant se contracta : comment apprécier l'amour s'il finit inexorablement par nous être ôté ?

Au loin, près du lac aux eaux glaciales, un soupir déchira le silence, répondant à celui muet du garçon à lunettes. Un jeune homme blond, emmitouflé dans une cape épaisse, fixait la cime des arbres qui, comme tentant les cieux, captivait son regard. Il lui semblait que si lui aussi étirait suffisamment ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il pouvait frôler les nuages et acquérir, moindrement, cette liberté qui savait si bien lui faire défaut depuis ses plus jeunes années. Mais c'était impossible, et même si cet espoir totalement fou l'aidait parfois à tenir, il en comprenait parfaitement la sottise. Lui, Draco, était persuadé que sa seule échappatoire n'était nulle autre que sa propre fin la consumation de sa chair et l'élévation de son âme.

Derrière lui, un geste attira son attention, il tourna brusquement, ses prunelles scrutant l'importun. Un rictus. Harry Potter. Évidemment, sans lui la journée n'aurait pu se faire correctement. Il bascula de nouveau, tournant le dos au Gryffondor.

- _Eh bien Potty, moi qui pensais que les filles auraient pitié..._

Le brun se rapprocha, levant les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement aussi compulsif en sa présence que profondément blasé. Il fit non de la tête, sans que l'autre ne puisse l'apercevoir, s'humidifiant légèrement les lèvres du bout de la langue, timide. Il n'était pas venu en ennemi, il n'était pas bien capable de dire en quoi il était venu, en réalité, mais le fait était qu'il ne comptait guère se disputer avec le Serpentard. Il donna un petit coup dans un tas de neige, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de son compère, et s'assit à ses côtés.

- _J'allais justement te dire la même chose, Malefoy._

La réplique était soudainement sortie, comme une vieille habitude difficile à déraciner, comme une mauvaise herbe dont on ne se sépare pas si facilement. Il se mordit la joue, retenant un juron. Draco tourna un oeil perplexe vers le garçon, son jeu l'ennuyait, la présence l'indisposait. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui.

- _Tu cherches quoi là ?_

- _Rien._

Le blondinet souffla, même fatiguée sa voix lui semblait toujours autant acide. Sans doute son éducation l'avait-il conduit à n'être qu'un serpent venimeux. Il n'en plaignait pas : se tenir au dessus des autres, c'était avoir la certitude de ne jamais être traité comme un moins que rien. C'était le principe de sa vie, de son existence encore trop jeune pour lui laisser le soin d'être purement subjectif.

- _Je voulais..._

Sortant de ses pensées, il hocha de nouveau la tête vers Harry qui, comme à son habitude, le regardait d'un air étrange, le mettant mal-à-l'aise.

- _T'as choppé la lèpre ou quoi là ?_

Voilà les nerfs qui montaient, bouclier sur-protecteur d'un coeur pourtant sensible et trop attentif aux autres. Car Draco était bien loin de l'être froid et cynique qu'il laissait transparaitre. Il l'avait prouvé en rompant avec Pansy, lui écrivant une lettre qui, immédiatement avoir été lue par la jeune femme, avait été détruite. Faute de preuves, elle ne pouvait se venger du diablotin aux sentiments chancelant. Dès lors, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Encore aujourd'hui, elle refusait strictement de lui offrir le moindre mot. Il ne lui en voulait pas : lui-même n'avait pas su supporter son attitude.

D'un regard en biais, il fut finalement attiré par ce que Potter tenait dans l'une de ses mains gantées : une petite boite, marron, entourée d'un ruban rouge étincelant, vif comme le rubis. Quelque instant, il imagina que ce fut pour lui, hésitant entre le dégout immédiat et l'impatience. Harry et lui avaient été programmés pour se haïr : deux vies différentes, deux maisons opposées, deux points de vue totalement divergents. Et pourtant. A le voir accuser les coups, à le voir soutenir tout ce qu'il ressentait sans faillir ni même en avoir honte, Draco avait commencé à l'envier, puis à jalouser toutes celles qui l'entouraient... Il se refusait toujours un peu à cette idée, nonobstant ce, il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête : Potter était un mec bien. Potter était la seule personne au monde capable de nuire au mal qui le consumait jour et nuit.

- _Non._

Il lui tendit la boite, son coeur manqua un battement. Il hésitait entre lever sa main pour la lui prendre ou pour la lui coller en pleine face. Les sentiments qu'il se faisait force à taire fut néanmoins les plus forts, et dans un geste rapide, furtif, presque coupable, il s'empara du présent du Gryffondor.

- _Ah._

Fut tout ce qu'il dit, se dandinant presque sur place en ouvrant le paquet, l'air de rien : comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel entre eux. Il eut presqu'un sourire face aux petits berlingots contenus dans la boite. Il en gouta un et, satisfait, en savoura un second.

- _Tu aimes ?_

Il fit oui sans le dire réellement, n'accordant aucun regard au garçon à ses côtés. Que pouvait-il lui avouer ? Que ce simple petit cadeau avait su faire renaitre un enfant qui n'avait jamais cru en tout ça, jamais cru en la magie de Cupidon. Jamais cru en l'amour. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne touchant plus aux douceurs de son camarade.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Tu sais._

Non. Oui. Sans doute savait-il. Il tourna des iris émus vers Harry qui souriait. Il eut envie de le frapper, lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile heureux à ainsi tenter de lui rendre la vie si charmante. Il ne savait trop comment gérer la situation, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était bon de faire. Être froid était une chose, chaleureux en était une autre.

Le brun dut deviner le mal-être du Serpentard : le mouvement sec et rapide qu'il fit surpris le garçon qui se retrouva acculé contre son torse, ses lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation. Le contact humide réchauffa le coeur de l'adolescent, il sentit la langue du jeune homme s'insinuer délicatement à travers les deux pétales de chair que formait sa bouche. Elle jouait tendrement avec la sienne, dans des allers et venues toutes autant doucereuses que passionnées, s'amusant à la quitter rapidement pour la retrouver dans une lenteur qui lui était exagérément frustrante. Il sentit la paume de son amant effleurer sa joue, se décidant à mourir sur son cou tandis que la sienne entamait une course câline dans les cheveux épais du Gryffondor.

A contrecœur, ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres seulement, cherchant un peu d'air entre deux baisers. Les yeux gris de Draco puisèrent alors toute la force qu'ils leur faillaient dans ceux, profondément verts, de Harry. Il poussa calmement son front contre celui du garçon, souriant faiblement comme totalement désemparé.

- _C'était ce qu'il leur manquait._

- _Hum ?_

- _Aux chocolats, pour qu'ils soient exquis... _

Il tenta ses lèvres, apaisé.

- _Il leur fallait ton amour._


End file.
